


Jack Frost dancing

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jack Frost dancing, and looking good at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nutshell, a fanart piece of Jack Frost dancing across his frozen lake, and is smug about how good he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost dancing

**Author's Note:**

> In a nutshell, Jack Frost dancing across his frozen lake, and is smug about how good he looks.
> 
> A fairly early piece of fan art that took me a few days to photoshop. I like to experiment with dynamic poses in colour combinations. You can find this piece on my tumblr too. =)
> 
> Jack Frost is copyrighted to Dreamworks and William Joyce. The art belongs to me. Steal it or send it to those crackpot "art display websites" and I will figure out a way to BITE YOU through your monitor. *evil cackle*

 

 


End file.
